The present invention relates to thermal coolers containing ice to conserve food and keep soft drink, fruit and other items cool for camping or the beach.
The portable icebox, filled with ice, food, drink, can and the like, carried manually, represents an added effort of great difficulty, and major improvements have ben added making it structural and constituent features differ significantly from portable iceboxes known at present.
Essentially, the improved portable icebox has, apart from the conventional body and top, at the base, close to one of the longer sides, a set of two folding wheels which can be concealed, operated manually by the user, making it possible to pull it along: on the other longer side, there is a type of unfolding handle, which may or may not be telescopic, used to move the icebox when extended and which can be folded flush with the icebox when it is to be put away and transported.
Similarly, on one of the ends, this icebox can incorporate an extendable handle with a retracting system incorporating tensing springs at the handle base or around the extendable bar fitted to the handle, arranged so as to tend to keep the handle retracted and the user must pull it out, tensing the spring so that when the handle is released, it folds up under the action of the spring or springs inside the icebox.